


Detected

by SpacePants



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Het, Knifeplay, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePants/pseuds/SpacePants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill, Hancock Sole Survivor Knife play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning gratuitous use of the words pussy and panties.

Connie found a secluded room in the Old State House and surveyed her newly acquired loot, chems mostly jet. Not a bad haul. She wasn’t really a jet gal but she could always sell it. 

She stood up and brushed the dust off of her green dress, she was having trouble adjusting to wearing armor and preferred to dress in pre-war garb whenever possible.

“You know, I wasn’t giving any of that away.” 

“What?” She said with a flinch and turned to see Hancock staring down at her, she felt the blood drain from her face.

Shit. Caught stealing from the mayor by the mayor.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve sister,” Hancock said leaning casually against the closed door.

“Coming into my town, my house and stealing from me,” Hancock continued. “And I was so excited about traveling together.”

“Um, it’s not what it looks like.” She ventured stupidly.

He pulled out a knife, bringing it up to her face. She gasped eyeing the unexpected blade, he brought it to her face and stroked her cheek with the flat end.

“I don’t know what it was like for you pre-war but around here…” he said laying the tip of the knife against her slightly parted lips. “People kill for that.”

He traced the tip of the knife down her chin, tracing the point along her neck stopping at her jugular notch.

“I’ve killed for less,” He said in a raspy whisper pressing the point of his knife into her flesh, not hard enough to pierce her skin, just enough to indent her flesh.

She swallowed hard, absurdly she almost felt as though the knife had already pierced her skin. Her heart was pounding in her chest a tremor passed through her. She recognized his words as a threat but she was sure that she wasn’t going to kill her, he would have stabbed her by now if that were intent.

No, she was sure that his intent was to scare her but he had failed in that as well. She blushed as she felt her nipples stiffen. He had failed spectacularly, she resisted the urge to press her thighs together, to rub her hand against her vulva, anything to relieve the growing heat of her arousal. 

Hancock lowered his gaze down to her breasts, transfixed by the rise and fall of her chest. He circled her nipples, clearly pressing through the fabric, with the point of his knife. She gasped and arched her back giving him greater access to her body. His breathing quickened as he carefully used his knife to outline her nipples and areola.

“So you got me wondering.” Hancock continued. “How are you going make this right between us?”

“I…” She stammered unsure how to answer, she wanted to drop down to her knees and nuzzle to the front of his pants but it felt so wrong. So wanton.

“What do you want me to do?” She asked in a breathy whisper.

“I want you to lift up your little dress and show me your panties,” He said as he drew the knife down to the region of her bellybutton.  
She was simultaneously struck with a sharp jolt of excitement and the urge to laugh out loud. She cracked a smile and did what he asked adopting a wide-legged stance as she lifted the hem of her dress over her hips. 

She felt the knife dancing along the elastic band of her underwear, he traced along her hips and settled the flat of the blade against her pussy. Her heart was pounding in her chest, fear and excitement quickened her breath.

He applied gentle pressure sending tiny jolts of pleasure up her groin, not nearly enough to get her off but more than enough to drive her crazy on the edge of climax. She gave an experimental thrust with her hips, dragging her cotton covered pussy over the small flat of steel. 

Her movements did nothing to elevate her arousal. She groaned in frustration.

Hancock held the knife steady chuckling at her and unbuttoned the top three buttons of her dress. She sighed as she felt him nuzzle between her breasts turning his head to suck and bite at her nipples.

“Stop moving.” He commanded suddenly and took his knife away from her groin. 

“Hold still.”

She forced herself to maintain her position holding up her dress as he dragged his knife over her body concentrating on her upper thighs, hip bones and the crease between her mound and inner thigh. She let out a startled shriek as she felt him slip the cold steel under her panties. 

She trembled in anticipation as he gently, slowly ran the tip of his blade over her vulva lips. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled the knife away and brought it up to show her that her own slick was covering the blade. He pressed the knife against her lips smearing her arousal across her bottom lip, she licked her lips tasting herself. Hancock smiled and brought the knife to his own mouth and licked the blade, tasting her.

“Damn sister,” He said taking a step back. “You’re enough to drive a guy crazy.”

“I really just wanted to scare you a little…” He continued. “Didn’t mean for it to get all hot and heavy.”

Hancock awkwardly shifted around, trying to discreetly adjust his erection. 

“You don’t owe me anything if you want to stop… go ahead and get out of here.”

“But if you’re liking this as much as I am-”

“Don’t stop,” She said unable to keep her desperation out of her voice. “You can’t just leave me like this.”

“Like what?” Hancock asked snidely.

“Like…like…this!” She squealed blushing furiously.

“What’s the problem sister? Did I get you all…hot and bothered?”

“You…” She scowled at him. “Please don’t stop!”

“Heh well if you’re going to beg…” Hancock grinned pressing the knife against her throat. 

"Take off your underwear."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, also apologies for any grammar mistakes, wrote this quickly and didn't spend as much time proofreading as I normally do.

Connie struggled to pull her underwear off keeping her back straight and her chin up to accommodate the knife he held against her throat. Unable to bend down, she wiggled her hips until her underwear slid down her thighs, finally pooling at her ankles. Once she had stepped out of her panties he took he by the arm and lead her to a nearby couch keeping the blade pressed against her tender flesh. He gave her a slight push, laying her down on her back on the tattered couch. 

She stared up at him in waiting for his next movement, he regarded her curiously, playing with the knife.

“You want to get off so bad why don’t you show me how you like it,” He said finally.

“What do you mean?” She asked suspecting that she already knew what he wanted.

“I mean,” He grinned. “I want to watch you rub your cunt until you come.”

“You can’t be serious.” She blushed covering her face with her hands.

“Hey now, you don’t expect me to do all the work now do you?” Hancock knelt over her bringing holding his blade menacingly in front of her face.

“I can’t!” She said. “Not in front of you…”

“Why not?” He asked. “Just pretend I’m not here.”

She gave him a skeptical look.

“Go on,” He said settling on the far end of the couch. “Close your eyes, I’ll be as quiet as a kitten.”

Connie blushed and lifted her dress over her hips once more, spreading her legs under his watchful gaze. She sighed and brought one hand down to her groin keeping her other hand covering her eyes. She screwed her eyes shut and desperately willed herself to relax and gently began rubbing her clit and inner lips, she struggled to calm down, knowing his eyes on her made her so self-conscious. 

She was still so wet and her fingers glided over her pussy with ease, she stifled a moan and sped up her movements. She began to rock her hips in time with her fingers, the relief of being able to alleviate this growing pressure sent hot pleasure through her body and her fingers were coated in her wetness. As her pleasure mounted her embarrassment melted away and she was letting out frantic little moans. She was mildly surprised to finding herself kneading her breasts with her free hand. She hadn’t forgotten about Hancock watching her, she couldn’t bring herself to open her eyes but just knowing that he was there spiked her arousal to unbearable levels. 

She so close. So close…

Hancock grabbed her hand immediately stopping her movements, she practically snarled in frustration.

“I didn’t finish!” She growled trying to bring her hand down only to find him holding on fast.

“I’ve changed my mind,” He said grinning. “I think you should have to wait to come.”

He brought her wet fingers to his lips and slowly drew them into his mouth, sucking them clean.

“Oh…” She stammered flushing bright red her annoyance fading away leaving her with a different sort of frustration.

“How much longer do I have to wait?” Connie whispered. 

Hancock crawled on top of her, his blade hovering near her face again. She shifted one leg up against the back of the couch allowing him greater access to her. He pressed his lower body against her, still fully dressed and rubbed his hard cock against her. 

“As long as I can stand it,” He said using the tip of his blade to turn her face towards his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they're totally going to maybe do the sex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments! You really spurred my desire to write smut!  
> Usually I tend to take a while to complete fics, like there have been years between chapters. Anyway enjoy!

With his face so close to hers Connie took the opportunity to kiss him, he returned it gently, at first, their lips barely parting. He pressed forward with his hips and forced the kiss deeper, she, in turn, rocked her hips to meet his ad wrapped her arms around his neck. She breathed in the scent of him, beneath the smell of his perspiration was the dusty, slightly musty scent of an old forgotten library.  
Grinding herself against him was pleasant but didn’t provide her enough stimulation to set her off the edge, effectively cooled down her broke from the kiss and ran a finger along his slightly parted lips.

“How long are you going to keep me waiting?” She cooed. “Haven’t you punished me enough?”

Hancock caught her finger between his teeth, she let out an excited yip and jerked her hand away.

“Can’t wait any longer huh?” He sat up and slipped his knife into his boot. He then settled between her legs rearranging her skirt over her hips. “I can’t keep saying no to a woman like you.”  
Connie gasped as he pressed his mouth against her heated flesh, carefully tonguing her lips avoiding her clit. She groaned and tried to adjust her stance so as to force him to pay attention to her clit, he held her still at the hips.

“Relax sister, enjoy the ride.” He chuckled against her flesh.

She forced herself to lay back and enjoy his ministrations, he was deliberate in his movements, keeping her on the edge of release. Her breath hitched when he suddenly pressed his lips directly on her clit for a quick moment before returning to her inner lips. 

He gently worked two fingers into her curling them towards himself and finally gave her clit a long lingering kiss, his tongue and lips applying gentle force. Connie moaned aloud and rolled her hips with his hands as hot pressure rapidly built up in her. Her legs began to quiver around his head and she reached down and held his head in place worrying that he might pull away at a critical moment.

“Oh shit!” She cried out as hot waves of pleasure cascaded through her reducing her to a mewling mess. She released Hancock’s head and lay back panting on the couch eyes closed and her sweat dampened hair plastered around her face. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet sister.” Hancock’s voice was coming from over her head, she hadn’t even noticed him get up. She opened her eyes to the sight of him standing before her fully dressed but for his considerable cock pulled out of his trousers. He was giving himself languid strokes as he watched her.

“You gonna show me some love little girl?” He gestured at his crotch.

Connie would have liked to move quickly but her legs were weak, she mostly slid off the couch and crawled over to him resting on her knees before him. 

“Take off your dress,” He said tightly gripping his cock.

She pulled her dress off over her shoulders discarding it behind her. Her nipples pebbled and goosebumps dotted as the cool air hit her naked flesh. Kneeling in front of him she ran her hands slowly up the front of his thighs and pressed her lips against the shaft of his dick peppering him with light kisses as she worked her way up to the swollen head. 

She heard his breath quicken as ran her lips over his slit smearing a thin sheen of pre-cum over her lips. He fisted his hands in her hair and thrust forward edging her to take him into her mouth, she smiled wickedly and opened her mouth the slightest bit, just enough for him to wet the very tip of himself before turning her face away. She resumed dotting his cock with feather light kisses and let out a throaty laugh when he growled in frustration and gripped her hair tighter.

“Come on babe,” he said struggling to keep the note of desperation out of his voice. “Don’t keep me waiting.”

“You’re going to have to ask a little nicer than that,” She said bringing her eyes up to meet his, giving his straining erection another gentle kiss.

“How nice?” He rasped.

She just smiled at him.

“Please?” He ventured. “Please suck my cock?”

“Well if you’re going to beg.” She said giving him a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap they still haven't done the sex.


End file.
